The present application was developed by the applicant of Australian patent application AU2010201661 filed 27 Apr. 2010. The development of the present invention was made by the Applicant against this backdrop and the problem of power wastage by current MOS-FET technology.
The present application claims convention priority from Australian patent AU2010226940 filed 2 Oct. 2010 and sealed 7 Jul. 2011. Australian Patent AU2010226940 refers to a number of issues relating to the various forms of power loss in connection with CMOS technology. The Applicant reserves the right to find application for the present invention in the area CMOS technology. The Applicant believes that the present invention provides a semiconductor device particularly suited to applications such as laser applications involving timed switching control.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.